Una Ganadora
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene sus propias razones para alcanzar la victoria pero es inevitable el ser derrotado alguna vez. Esto ultimo en concreto es lo que tiene desanimada a Uraraka, pero la intervención de Izuku la animará a mirar hacia adelante y superarse así misma, después de todo para eso están los amigos.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Resulta que ahora estoy comenzando a publicar las historias que tengo listas desde hace meses, eso significa que hay muchas que aun no salen a la luz pero lo harán pronto. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Una Ganadora**_

Derrota, era en cierta manera inevitable el exponerse a ella cuando también está la probabilidad de victoria, además de que en toda competencia solo puede haber un ganador y evidentemente varios que tuvieran que probar la derrota.

Ella lo sabía y pensaba haberse mentalizado para el resultado negativo pero término no siendo así. Uraraka dio todo de sí misma en su encuentro contra Bakugou, ella en realidad se esforzó y dio una gran batalla que hasta el mismo rubio cenizo reconoce en cierta medida, pero la castaña aun así siente la amargura de la derrota y la frustración al verse según ella "arruinada" su meta de facilitarle la vida a sus padres.

Ahora solo estaba en la sala de descanso del estadio del festival deportivo, hace una media hora había terminado el evento y la mayoría de espectadores y participantes se habían ido a sus casas o a los locales de comida del exterior del estadio, si acaso solo había personal de la escuela caminando por los pasillos del estadio.

La castaña estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza hundida en ellas. Había estado allí luego de que la mayoría de sus amigos se fueron a sus hogares y ella por su parte decidió quedarse más tiempo, total sus padres se estaban esforzando en el trabajo para mantenerla y eso era algo que odiaba, el no poder ayudarles o el no brindarles una vida más fácil era algo que detestaba, algo que le frustraba desde pequeña.

Lagrimas vuelven a asomarse por la orilla de sus orbes cafés, de verdad estaba cerca de la victoria y de ser reconocida por algún profesional, esa sería una gran oportunidad para estar más cerca de su meta de darle una vida adecuada a sus padres… pero había perdido, y eso para ella era un duro golpe a su persona y ahora solo podía estarse deprimida hasta que algún encargado o profesor le indique que vuelva a su casa.

Siempre era optimista y alegre, pero como toda persona tiene sus momentos vulnerables y no tan buenos como ahora, obviamente disimuló bien su estado decaído frente a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan, no quería ser un problema para ellos y solo quería tener tiempo a solas para pasar esa tristeza y volver a ser la de siempre.

Pero el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose capta su atención y se gira a ver como un chico entra por la puerta, el problema era el chico en concreto que entró y ese era Izuku que al entrar a la habitación se giró a verle a ella, la castaña por su parte se mostró sorprendida de verle y rápidamente se aseguró de limpiarse la cara con las mangas de su uniforme deportivo.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada algo afligida mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

 **-H-Hola Deku-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** , preguntó la castaña con una alegre sonrisa disimulando su mal estado, pero el chico pudo perfectamente saber que esa sonrisa era fingida.

 **-Vine a ver como estabas, después de que perdí contra Todoroki no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo adecuadamente-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras se acercaba hasta quedar de pie al lado de la castaña que no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente.

 **-Ya te dije antes que estoy perfectamente bien, ¿no me ves?, mis heridas ya fueron tratadas por Recovery Girl por lo que no tienes que preocuparte-** , dijo Uraraka aun manteniendo su alegría fingida mirando al peliverde que tomó asiento en el suelo a su lado cruzando sus piernas para verle a ella.

 **-No hablo de tus heridas Uraraka-chan, hablo de cómo te encuentras, de cómo te sientes en este momento-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada compasiva para sorpresa de la chica que se sentía algo feliz por la preocupación de su amigo pero aun así no quería serle un problema y menos aún hablar del tema.

 **-Ya te dije que me siento estupenda, perdí la concentración al final y Bakugou siendo muy fuerte me venció, ¡pero aun así voy a dar lo mejor la próxima vez!-** , exclamó con una gran sonrisa alegre y entusiasta que seguía tratando de camuflar su frustración y tristeza de su amigo de cabello verde.

Izuku suavizó un poco su expresión y negó con la cabeza para luego volver a mirar a su amiga.

 **-No me puedes engañar Uraraka-chan, yo sé muy bien como debes sentirte y una sonrisa fingida no puede ocultar completamente el cómo te sientes, puedo notarlo-** , dijo el peliverde con calma y la castaña a pesar de que se sentía arrinconada no tenía planeado mostrar ese lado suyo a Izuku.

 **-Te dije que estoy bien Deku-kun, ahora si me disculpas debo irme a casa-** , dijo Uraraka con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa mientras se paraba del suelo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero repentinamente la mano derecha de Izuku le sujeta la suya deteniéndole.

 **-Por favor quiero hablar de eso contigo Uraraka-chan, lo quise hacer antes pero no tuve el valor para insistir más-** , decía el peliverde mientras que Uraraka le escuchaba en silencio y sin voltear a verle, pero aun así el joven héroe siguió hablando.

 **-Sabía que no estabas bien y aun así me fui y créeme que de verdad me sentí mal cuando pude oír tus sollozos desde el pasillo, así que por favor… quédate-** , le pidió a la castaña que se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro.

 **-Está bien Deku-kun, supongo que ya no vale de nada ocultarlo-** , aceptó Uraraka mostrando una expresión decaída mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo estando frente al peliverde que le miraba casi como si pudiera sentir su tristeza.

 **-Sin importar que hayas perdido contra Kacchan, créeme que todos pensamos que estuviste fantástica, diste una gran batalla utilizando tu ingenio y fuerza de voluntad, sin duda habrá muchos profesionales que estarán interesados en ti luego de lo que vieron hoy-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa honesta y amable buscando reconfortar a su amiga con la verdad.

 **-Te agradezco que quieras animarme, pero aun así perdí, pude haber llegado más lejos para enorgullecer a mis padres pero simplemente fui derrotada de manera aplastante por Bakugou-** , decía Uraraka agachando la mirada con tristeza y apretando el pantalón con sus puños mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

– **Termine perdiendo la calma y me quedé sin ideas… f-fui superada por completo-** , agregó la castaña cerrando los ojos con fuerza aguantando la tristeza que ansiaba brotar.

 **-Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero en verdad le diste problemas a Kacchan, después de su encuentro me encontré con él de casualidad y pensó que esa estrategia de escombros fue idea mía, en verdad que estuvo en aprietos y eso demuestra lo bien que lo hiciste-** , contestó el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa para animar a su amiga, si él se mostraba inseguro en sus palabras o si titubeaba resultaría no ser apto para animar a su amiga, debía de brindarse su apoyo en esa situación.

 **-N-No lo entenderías, si hubiese ganado p-podría estar más cerca de cumplir mi meta… s-solo quiero darles una vida cómoda a mis padres lo antes posible-** , decía la castaña mientras que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban y surcaban sus mejillas, pero el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro le hace levantar la mirada hacia Izuku que le mirada con intensidad, una mirada que causó que ella se quedará tiesa y que un latido de su corazón retumbara en sus oídos.

 **-Lo entiendo muy bien, yo también quise ganarle a Todoroki pero no quería hacerlo si él no usaba todo su poder, me entrometí y al final terminé derrotado y sin cumplir la promesa que le hice a alguien importante para mí, me sentí frustrado pero aun así repetiría lo que hice sin dudarlo-** , dijo Izuku con seguridad en sus palabras para sorpresa de la castaña que aun si no entendía del todo a que se refería con Todoroki, podía entender el mensaje que quería transmitir.

 **-No tienes por qué apresurarte ni culparte de nada, diste lo mejor y no hay nada de lo que debas arrepentirte, estoy seguro de que tus padres te vieron y están muy orgullosos-** , agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa cálida y amable que caló fuerte en la castaña que se quedó perpleja y en silencio por unos segundos mirando al peliverde.

Luego sus emociones le dominaron y comenzó a liberar sus lágrimas sin restricción alguna mientras que Izuku le miraba con amabilidad y satisfecho, pues sabía que esas lágrimas ya no eran de pura tristeza, eran lagrimas necesarias para liberar sus emociones y desahogarse de la presión que guardaba en su interior, lo sabía ya que después de todo él había llorado de esa manera varias veces.

La sala se sumergió en un ambiente más íntimo, en el cual la castaña liberaba sus penas sin reprimirse e Izuku le escuchaba y apoyaba con amabilidad y calidez en su expresión y tono.

Era su primera amiga después de todo y su deber era ayudarle y apoyarle tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Aun podía recordar lo impotente que se sintió al escucharle sollozar desde el pasillo, sin duda hubiera querido decir lo que quería en esos momentos pero no pudo, no dejaría que eso volviera a ocurrir, de verdad estaría para apoyarla tanto a ella como a sus otros amigos cuando lo necesiten, como por ejemplo Lida que se notaba afectado por la noticia de que su hermano había sido derrotado por un villano.

Ya pasaron varios minutos y estaba comenzando a atardecer, las lágrimas de Uraraka ya estaban comenzando a escasear y con eso sus adentros parecían más livianos que antes, más libres y renovados.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **De verdad gracias por estar conmigo Deku-kun, creo que de verdad necesitaba liberar lo que tenía adentro-** , decía Uraraka en mejor estado que antes mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla derecha con un puño.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Uraraka-chan, lo haré todas las veces que hagan falta-** , dijo Izuku con una cálida sinceridad que resultó sorpresiva para Uraraka que sintió como su corazón latía más rápidamente.

– **Sin importar lo que sucedió eres una ganadora tanto para tus padres como para los que apreciaron tu esfuerzo en la pelea, sin duda serás una gran heroína en el futuro Uraraka-chan-** , agregó el peliverde con una alegre sonrisa que deslumbró a la castaña que se sonrojo mientras que nuevamente lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría, alegría por escuchar esas palabras que en verdad necesitaba oír.

Izuku al ver esas lágrimas por instinto sonrió cálidamente mientras que acercaba su mano derecha con cicatrices nuevas a la mejilla izquierda de su amiga para limpiarle las lágrimas con su pulgar suavemente y acariciar un poco su mechón castaño.

Lo hacía con delicadeza y la castaña se dejaba ante las reconfortantes sensaciones que le transmitía ese simple tacto, no sabía que era esa cálida sensación que crecía en su interior pero era agradable y se dejó consolar.

En verdad estaba feliz y aliviada en esos momentos, su frustración y tristeza casi habían desaparecido por completo gracias a su amigo peliverde, ya no estaba deprimida y utilizaría esa experiencia de la derrota para mejorar y hacerse más fuerte para cumplir su sueño en el futuro, para darles una vida cómoda a sus padres que tanto amaba.

Pero había otra causa de su felicidad, y ese era el tener a tan buen amigo como lo es Izuku a su lado para reconfortarle en su mal momento. Era maravilloso saber que tenía a alguien con quien contar y que estaría más que dispuesto para prestar su ayuda en tan solo oír y apoyar.

No sabía cómo describirlo pero ahora sentía que eran más íntimos que antes, como si le tuviera más confianza que antes hasta el punto de pensar en volver acudir a él cuando necesitara apoyo. En realidad ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de que pensar con respecto a él, como si el ver esta faceta suya tan confiable e íntima le hiciera sentir una rara sensación en su pecho.

 **-En realidad que eres todo un héroe Deku-kun, no me digas que viniste a la sala solo para reconfortarme-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa bromista abriendo los ojos para ver al peliverde que se había quedado congelado y un sonrojo comenzaba a verse en sus mejillas.

 **-E-En realidad si-** , respondió Izuku algo apenado y sonriendo con nervios mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Uraraka ensanchó los ojos sorprendida ante su respuesta mientras que su interior ardía por alguna razón y sus mejillas se coloraban de rojo, como si el saber ese hecho fuera la cereza sobre el pastel que hizo que se revolviera su interior y que esa agradable sensación le invadiera completamente a la vez que los nervios se presentaban.

 **-N-No sé qué decirte Deku-kun… g-gracias-** , agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa tímida y apenas viendo a los ojos al peliverde que se puso más rojo al ver la adorable reacción de su amiga.

 **-¡N-No es nada en lo absoluto Uraraka-chan!, ¡ahora será m-mejor que nos vayamos!-** , exclamaba nervioso el peliverde y parándose del suelo con una sonrisa temblorosa para después ofrecerle la mano a Uraraka que soltó unas pequeñas risas al ver de nuevo al Izuku de siempre.

Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie para ambos quedarse viéndose el uno al otro, parecían estarse cautivando por los ojos del otro, como si una extraña sensación en su interior les dijeran que estaba bien el estarse más segundos de esa manera.

Cuando ambos pusieron nuevamente los pies en la tierra se percataron de lo que hacían y desviaron la vista con fuertes sonrojos en sus caras y con timidez fueron hacia la salida para ambos caminar por los pasillos del estadio en dirección a sus hogares.

Se miraban disimuladamente y encogidos de hombros sonrojados llegando a toparse sus miradas en una que otra ocasión, cosa que los avergonzó mucho más hasta que el ambiente se fue aligerando con el pasar de los minutos hasta que ambos comenzaron a entablar una conversación casual de lo que opinaron del festival deportivo.

Ambos se fueron a distintos vestidores para cambiarse la ropa y una vez ambos tenían sus ropas casuales caminaron uno al lado del otro jovialmente y con naturalidad como si los momentos que pasaron anteriormente no hubieran sucedido, aunque estaban bien presentes en la mente de cada uno.

Pasó el tiempo y salieron de la academia en dirección a la estación del metro. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el momento de despedirse se estaba acercando, pero eso no evitaba que hablaran con tranquilidad hasta que por fin llegaron.

 **-Bueno, ya estamos aquí-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa mirando a Izuku mientras que ambos llegaban a la estación.

 **-Sí, yo voy en la dirección contraria a tu casa, por lo cual creo que esperaré al siguiente tren-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa hacia su amiga sin nervios en lo absoluto, cosa extraña viniendo de él pero es debido al haber tomado más confianza con la castaña.

 **-De verdad gracias por animarme antes, de verdad lo aprecio-** , agradeció ella mostrando una linda y animada sonrisa que le pareció cautivadora al peliverde.

 **-No tienes que agradecérmelo, fue un placer ser de ayuda-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras que el tren de Uraraka llegaba a la estación y ambos jóvenes vieron como las puertas se abrían para los pasajeros.

Luego de eso sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar para volver a quedarse inmersos el uno en el otro, apreciando hasta el más mínimo rasgo facial del otro como si fuera una pintura que apreciar o con la cual maravillarse, con el agregado de que esa pintura les hacía sentir una calidez en su interior que nunca antes habían sentido.

Pero el llamado del tren los despertó de su pequeño momento haciendo que se sintieran nerviosos nuevamente.

 **-E-Entonces supongo que nos vemos en la escuela mañana-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa desviando la mirada en otra dirección, cosa que de igual manera puso nervioso al peliverde.

 **-P-Por supuesto, nos vemos allí-** , dijo Izuku algo apenado y haciendo un gesto de su mano para despedirse de su amiga que asintió para entrar por las puertas del tren para luego girarse a verle.

 **-T-Tengo algo más que decirte Deku-kun-** , decía la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y jugando con sus dedos captando la atención de Izuku que le miró intrigado.

 **-¿T-Tú de verdad crees que soy una ganadora?-** ,preguntó Uraraka con timidez viendo a Izuku mientras que pensaba en las palabras que antes él le había dicho en la sala de descanso.

Izuku ante la pregunta sonrió alegremente y asintió con una mirada amable y gentil que alegró profundamente a la castaña.

 **-Eres una ganadora a la cual admiro mucho, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku con una honesta sonrisa que sacudió el corazón de la castaña que sonrió con felicidad mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba.

 **-Gracias, Deku-kun-** , agradeció la castaña con felicidad para que luego las puertas del metro se cerrasen frente a ella y que el tren comenzara a andar.

Ella pudo ver por una ventana que Izuku se estaba despidiendo con una mano en alto, a lo cual ella se siente feliz y toma asiento para reflexionar en lo que espera a llegar a la siguiente estación cercana a su casa.

Bien puede decir que se divirtió durante la mayoría del festival gracias a las pruebas y el hablar con sus amigos. Cuando le tocó pelear contra Bakugou dio todo de si sabiendo que sus amigos le apoyaban y que quería llegar a la final para captar la atención de profesionales.

Perdió pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que se esforzó y de que ahora no había nada de que arrepentirse, solo le quedaba aprender de su derrota para mejorar y no cometer los mismos errores, de esa manera en un futuro le daría a sus padres la vida que ellos merecen.

Lo increíble resultó ser el como Izuku fue la piedra angular en el cambio de su ánimo de decaída a estar animada con una perspectiva más optimista. Aun no sabía que era esa agradable y cálida sensación que le estaba comenzando a hacer sentir el peliverde pero por ahora no le daría tantas vueltas, simplemente sabía que era afortunada de tener un amigo como él.

Y de esa manera llegó a su casa y así como dijo Izuku fue recibida por sus padres que llegaron en tren bala para verla y estaban más que orgullosos de ella y le comenzaron a halagar y felicitar por su desempeño en el festival.

Liberó algunas lágrimas de alegría al verlos y los fue a abrazar diciéndoles que se esforzaría en ser una gran heroína, siendo correspondida por un abrazo grupal que emanaba un aire hogareño y de unidad.

Sin duda ya no se sentía como alguien que fue totalmente derrotada, sino como una ganadora afortunada de tener tales padres y un amigo de cabellos verdes con el cual contar de ahora en adelante.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta ocasión. Esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando estaba releyendo el manga por la parte del festival cultural, pensé que tenía potencial el tema de la derrota de Uraraka para acercarlos a ambos, después de todo ambos perdieron y ambos tenían sus propios objetivos para apuntar a la cima, es normal que Izuku siendo como es quisiera apoyar a Uraraka cuando esta estaba triste pero fingía no estarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente... Sayonara.


End file.
